


Paradise is on your lips

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Paradise Hills (2019)
Genre: Armana lives, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Uma falls in love with Armana
Relationships: Uma/Amarna (Paradise Hills 2019), uma/amarna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Paradise is on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Paradise Hills and I needed more Gay tm

Uma found herself spending stolen moments with Amarna. They would sneak away from the main group of girls in the garden, hide behind bushes or statues and whisper secretly close and intimate. 

They were sitting with Yu and Chloe messing around with some of the flowers. This was their scheduled flower admiration of the day. Uma rolled her eyes and laughed at a joke Yu had made. Amarna was sitting close by Uma, their legs pressed against each other. Uma kept casting looks at Amarna, sharing secret smiles. Amarna twisted the last flower into place and held up a finished flower crown. Chloe said something nice but Uma’s attention was entirely on Amarna. “Here” Amarna said softly and placed the crown on Uma’s head. Uma felt herself fill with elation. 

And then Marcus was standing at the top of the garden's stairs. Uma’s head filled with fog, she felt cold shock. Amarna was suddenly tense beside Uma. Uma looked at Amarna, she seemed pained. Uma looked again at Marcus, she smiled gently at him acknowledging his presence then Uma turned back to Amarna taking Amarna’s frail hand in her own. Uma stole Amarna’s attention back. Uma ran a finger over Amarna’s knuckles hidden from sight. 

When Uma looked again, Marcus was gone. Amarna tugged on Uma’s hand and Uma guiltily met Amarna’s eyes.

Marcus found Uma alone later, he explained that he had got the job for Uma, he was here to save Uma, he loved Uma. Uma hugged Marcus relieved to see him. 

Amarna was waiting for Uma. She looked troubled. “Hey” Uma said, reaching for Amarna’s hand “Why the frown?” Uma asked gently.  
Armana blinked. “Where’s Marcus?”  
“He’s back in there,” Uma pointed to the building. “He wanted to talk, but that was it,” Uma said.  
Armana nodded unsure. “Come with me,” Armana said, tugging Uma in the direction of their cave. 

“Where did this come from?” Uma asked incredulously at the sudden presence of a rowing boat hidden in their cave. Armana explained the man on the boat. “They don’t patrol at night,” Armana desperately said. Uma ran a soothing hand down Armana’s arm, they were standing close. Armana broke the news of her discovery of the drugged milk. 

Uma felt a shudder go through her. Uma was gripped by a smothering fear. Armana threaded their arms together and then they were embracing something more intimate than a simple hug. Uma’s heart was beating fast butterflies in her stomach, the soft scent of Armana’s hair tickling Uma’s nose. 

Boldly Uma found herself tilting her head, Armana stiled. Armana’s lips were soft. Uma remembered the feel of them on her cheek the day they first met over a month ago. Armana made a soft sound before she deepened the kiss. Uma felt as though her heart was going to leave her chest, it was beating so fast. Armana’s arms were tight around Uma’s waist. Uma ran her fingers over Armana’s braids. Before Armana broke the kiss “its okay” Armana whispered against Uma’s lips and Uma realised she was shaking with adrenaline. Determined that Armana wouldn't get the wrong idea and think Uma didn't want this, Uma kissed Armana again, a little clumsily but with determination. Armana laughed at Uma’s attack, kissing Uma back happily. Guiding Uma into exploration of lips, tongue and mouth.

They kissed for what felt simultaneously like hours and only a short moment of time. Before they had to head back for dinner. Armana had shared her secret hairpin shaped like a bird, it’s wings revealed a map showing the way to someplace far away where they could be safe.

Armana wasn't at dinner. Uma had last seen Armana heading towards her shared room. There were balloons and the guards were drinking champagne. One of them made the announcement that Armana would be leaving tomorrow. Uma was filled with icy dread. The guards were confused that Armana was not sitting at her seat. One of them was sent off to check her room. Uma was so scared. Uma wanted to tell Chloe and Yu to run but too many eyes were watching. 

Terrified Uma snuck away into the gardens. Uma prayed that Armana had made it to their cave. Uma ducked quickly behind a statue as two guards marched passed. The alarm sounded telling Uma that they had realised Armana had gone. Uma prayed Armana had made it to their cave.

Somehow Uma navigated a way through the grounds under the shadow of darkness down to the shore. The alarm was unceasing and Uma could hear voices on the cliff’s edge. Frightened Uma stumbled into run, cursing the dumb white dress all the girls had to wear. 

Armana was on the shore. She’d got the boat from the cave, Armana was crying.

“Armana” Uma called out running to her. Armana flinched, clearly thinking Uma was a guard before Arman realised it was Uma. Armana sobbed in relief and Uma was in Armana’s arms and they were kissing.

The voices sounded and Armana cursed “quick!” Armana cried and they pushed the boat into the sea Uma climbed into the boat and Arman quickly followed. 

Uma saw the guards run out from around the rocks. It was Marcus and one other guard. Armana desperately pushed the oars trying to get the boat as far away as quickly as possible. Uma’s heart was in her throat, Marcus and the other guard ran into the water after them, they hadn’t got out far enough. Uma screamed when the other guard got a grip on the boat, he had a knife. Armana dropped the oars and struggled with the guard.

Desperate Uma grabbed the oars “Marcus please!” Uma begged Marcus, his face was tight with confliction. “Please!” Uma begged. 

Marcus hit the other guard over the head with a gardening tool. Marcus let him slip beneath the waves. Arman was breathing unsteadily and made to strike Marcus. Uma stopped Armana with a gentle hand to Armana’s wrist. “Don't,” Uma said, Armana was trembling and confused. 

Marcus pushed the boat out further into the water. Uma began to row, “thank you” Uma called back to Marcus. Marcus stood still in the sea, water up to his ribs. Marcus gave Uma a pained smile. Armana turned back and looked at Marcus. The boat melted into the darkness of the sea.

A Year later

Armana hummed softly as she hung the laundry out on the small balcony of the modest flat in the lower half of the city. 

Uma watched Armana from the kitchen and came out to join Armana in the warm sunshine. Armana’s braids were wrapped in a soft scarf, Armana was dressed in the simple plain colored clothes of a lower, as was Uma. 

Uma’s hair had grown out. Armana had helped Uma cut off the horrid bubblegum pink ends. Uma now hated the color pink, it gave Uma nightmares. 

Armana drew Uma close under the swaying bed sheets, caught by the gentle wind. Uma loved Armana. Uma woke each day and was thankful for the life they shared. 

Uma kissed Armana’s mouth. A promise. A prayer. Hope was on Armana’s lips, joy rested on her tongue. 

Uma was safe. Uma was happy. Uma was free.


End file.
